Pretty When You Cry
by Cntrlphreak
Summary: The brothers are too pretty for their own good and someone takes notice. Part fourteen and fifteen: Shared and Ruled. Warning: very distrubing images and situations.
1. Pretty When You are Caught

Pretty When You are Caught

by cntrlphreaque

------------------------------------

"Dean, you're being a jerk," Sam huffed tying his shoes. They had been in Lucaasville for less than a day and already Dean was ready to move on.

"Sam, there is nothing here except bored teenagers, horny housewives, and tired old men," Dean replied drying his hands in the bathroom. He tossed the towel back onto the counter and went to sit on one of the beds. At Sam's earnest gaze, Dean relented just a bit. "Alright, we can ask around, but I still say..." he raised his hands as if to state the obvious.

"Whatever," Sam said grabbing his jacket from the back of the chair. Dean already had his leather coat on and was at the door when they heard a knock. Hand hesitating at the knob, Dean turned back to Sam to give him a questioning glance. Sam frowned and shrugged in response then grabbed his .45 from the back of his jeans. Dean had his Glock out as he answered.

"Who is it?" Dean knew that they did not know anybody in this town and they never were able to stay at places that had room service. When no one spoke, Dean looked out the peep hole to find the railing and the parking lot. He frowned then shot a meaningful glace at his brother. With a nod from Sam, Dean opened the door and slowly stepped out.

Covering opposite sides the brothers scanned the area but did not find anyone around. The parking lot was empty save for a few cars parked by the occupied rooms. Confused they gave each other a shrug and almost made it out the door for a more inclusive search when Dean was hit.

"Dean!" Sam exclaimed, grabbing his brother by the arm then scanned the area once again.

"What the fuck?!" Dean breathed staring at the dart protruding from his chest. He fell back against the doorframe as he pulled the dart out his weapon slid from his fingers.

"Sammy, get inside!" Dean ordered trying to shove his brother into the room while struggling to remain upright. Sam did not have any time to react because at that moment he was hit in the shoulder.

"Shit!" Sam yelled grabbing the offending object and jerked it out, but not before all of the contents had pumped into his system. He barely had time to see his brother slide down the door frame onto the floor before Sam tumbled back into the room succuming to the effects. The last thing he registered was a dark form filling the doorway and a whispered word.

"Pretty."

------------------------------------


	2. Pretty When You Wonder

Pretty When You Wonder

by cntrlphreaque

---------------------------------------

Sam woke to the sound of a door closing. It took him a moment to realize that he could not move causing his eyes fly open, memories of the attack came flooding back. Sam blinked several times to clear his blurry vision and comperhend what he saw. First he was duct taped to a chair not unlike the one he had ealier sat on to put on his shoes. His arms were taped down at his sides to the back legs. His knees painfully bent under the chair taped at the ankles to the back legs as well. His chest was also taped to the back of the chair affectively immobilizing him. When he looked up to call for Dean he was shocked silent.

Dean was splayed out on a bed about three foot from him, naked and tied down. His wrists were bound with what appeared to be leather straps fastened into the headboard and his ankles secured to the footboard with belts just looped through the buckles, relying on the little slack to keep them secure. Other than that they both were unharmed, barring the massive headache Sam had and he knew Dean would wake up to. Looking around for the person or persons who did this, he saw and heard no one.

"Dean," Sam said to his brother, "Dean, wake up." When he did not stir, Sam tried a bit louder.

"Dean, damn it, wake up!" there was more than a bit of desperation in his voice. He relaxed a fraction when his older brother's eyes fluttered.

"Dude, you have got to wake up now because we're in deep shit," Sam struggled against the bounds and found them nearly iron tight.

Dean moved his head while he tried to claw himself out of the thick fog that had settled into his brain. He could hear his brother say something but could not for the life of him make out any of the words with all the cotton that had been stuffed into his ears. That did not seem to lessen the drums beating out a prefect rhythm with each beat of his heart along with the marching band banging around in his head. 'How much did I have last night?' wondered Dean trying to scrub his face to shoo away the grogginess but he could not move his arms. This brought awareness to him, enough to get him to completely open his eyes and see that he was looking at the ceiling. 'This can't be good.'

"...'cause we're in deep shit."

Sam's words finally made it to his brain and Dean did not like what his gut was telling him.

"Sam?" Dean asked as he turned his head to look around. When he found his brother he did not like what he saw, nor did he like the fact that he had to look over his arm to see him. The movement confirmed the fact that he was tied to the bed and that he was naked. 'Shit, this is SO not good.'

"Dean, we have got to get out of here," Sam was imploring him to come up with a plan as he struggled against his restraints.

"What do we know?" Dean got right to business while he, too, explored the extent of his bounds. Craning his head around, Dean studied the straps on his wrists and his ankles.

Sam was happy that his brother was now awake but he knew that those belts would not give easily. "First, I saw a figure in the doorway right before I passed out. Second, we have been out for little over about two hours by the clock on the night stand. Third, we are not in our room and I don't think this is our motel either. Fourth, no one is here with us now but I heard a door close when I woke up," all business, but he cracked and asked, "Dude, what could this be about? You think it has anything to do with what we were investigating?" He was frowning trying to come up with some sort of explaination of why.

"Sam, I don't know. What I do know it that these are our belts holding me to this fucking bed. They are screwed into the headboard with three screws each and I can't budge them. Can you move at all?" Dean hoped he had kept the fear out of his voice. He had to remain strong for his younger brother who seemed to be barely holding it together.

"No, it's just duct tape but I think they used the whole damn roll to cocoon me to this stupid chair," Sam stated, feeling more confident at the sound of his brother's words. "Shit!"

"What is it?" Dean strained his neck to see what as happening.

"Cramp," Sam hissed. It felt like his left calf was in vice, the muscle wanting to ball up as tight at it possibly could. The worst thing was he could do nothing to relieve the pain. With his eyes closed and his mouth clamped, Sam road it out trying to focus on his breathing. 'At least it took the edge off the headache,' Sam chuckled to himself as the pain slowly subsided.

"You okay, Sammy?" concern and frustration filled Dean's words.

"Yeah," Sam breathed opening his eyes. He did not have time to express more then they both jerked their attention to the sound of the door opening.

--------------------------------


	3. Pretty When You are Mine

Pretty When You are Mine 

by cntrlphreaque

---------------------------------

The man was pleased to find both were awake. He did not like to start when the Pretty was still out, although there was an odd satisfaction he got when he did and it would wake in the middle of a session. But he preferred when the Pretty was awake. Another thing, he usually only took one at a time, yet this time he took two. Though how could he choose between them, each had it's own special beauty.

He had been studying them since they had arrived in Lucaasville, snapping pictures and taking notes. He found quickly that one could not be picked over the other. One was tall, thin, and had a charm that only could be from the young and innocent. The other was tall though shorter than the first, an easy, slick smile, and had a poise about it that allowed it to move with fluid grace not expected from one so stocky built. He had decided on a bold move because he knew they would not be around for long.

The man took his time looking at both for a few minutes, carefully confirming which was the dominate one. He knew that they traveled together, friends or litter mates. From his notes earlier, it was the shorter of the two.

"What the hell are you doing to us?" the one on the bed demanded, anger in it's voice. It had fire in it's eyes and he could see it straining against the bounds. The man was pleased to have used it's own belt against it.

"What do you want?" the other questioned. The man looked perplexed for a moment. He had not expected it to say anything. It was confusing him, was he wrong after all? Both had the same hard look in the eyes. 'Brothers.'

"Damn it, answer me!" the one on the bed demanded more forcefully. No, he had choosen correctly. He watched as the other had taken it's queues from that one, it must be the older of the two. He did not miss the quick glance. 'Silent communication, that is how it is... this will work out nicely.'

The man smiled and moved into the room placing a bag on the far bed. He could feel the eyes of both of them waiting for some sort of response. He ignored them, not wanting them to feel important, while he unzipped the bag and started to remove the tools he needed for this session. After he carefully arranged the tools he slipped on latex gloves and turned to the Pretties.

He could see the fear flicker on their faces to be quickly replaced with blank anger. The man smiled at one then the other and spoke.

"I have decided to take one of you as my Pretty. But you both have such qualities that I am having a hard time deciding," he noticed that the Pretty on the bed had gotten pale but did not lose the fire in it's eyes.

"What the fuck do you mean?" it spoke from the chair in disbelief, paling as well at the implications. He had originally thought it would be the one until he saw the other.

"The hell you are," it spat out the words from the bed still pale but determined. "Let us go and we will not kill you."

The man kept his face neutral throughout the exchange because nothing it said could deter him, neither one.

"Here are the rules. It will do as I say. It will submit to my tests," he looked from one to the other setting the baseline. He knew niether one would obey.

"Fuck you!" it yelled at him from it's prone position. 'This one will be a challenge.'

"You sick bastard, get away from him!" it exclaimed struggling hard against the chair. The man was glad he decided on a chair without arms so as not to give it any more leverage.

The man took this opportunity to walk around the bed and backhand his potiental Pretty. He enjoyed the sound and the sight of the head whipping back. So much so he stuck it twice more.

"Damn you! I will kill you!" it screamed impotently from the bed. The man ignored it and proceeded to tape the bloody mouth shut. He looked into it's glassy eyes to find unexpected fire. It quickly recovered and tried to jerk it's head from his grasp.

"Rules have to be enforced. Now watch," the man commaned it calmly then smiled at it before moving back to his tools on the far bed. The Pretty on the bed was seething and spewing obscenities, colorfully explaining the man's death. The man was not worried, he picked up a bottle of lube and slathered it on his left gloved fingers. He turned back to the occupied bed and leaned down close to it's ear, his eyes locked with the one in the chair.

"Scream."

--------------------------------------


	4. Pretty When You Scream

Pretty When You Scream 

by cntrlphreaque

---------------------------------

"Scream," he simply said as he leaned in close, effectively shutting it up. He could hear the ragged breath of the other in the chair while he revelled in the confusion of this one. Before anything could register, the man shoved one finger up it's arse. He enjoyed the startled cry and curses that followed when he started to thrust inside it. He worked his finger slowly knowing it was more painful. Quickly he added another then another until he was at three. It struggled to stop the intusion but to no avail. It screamed in pain and profanities with every other breath. 'Tight this one is.'

The man pulled out and slapped it hard across the face. He turned and picked up a medium sized, ribbed, red vibrator and covered it with lube. As he did this he made it a point to look at the one struggling in the chair. He was pleased to see the tears in it's eyes.

"You sick fuck! I am gonna rip your head off!" it threated ineffectually from the bed. "Get that away from me!" there was a hint of panic in it's voice now.

The man set the vibrator down, picked up a whip and sturck it hard across the belly.

"Rules," he said and sturck again, enjoying the pain screams. He gave it three more lashes before he traded that for the prepared vibrator. Still he was met with defiance.

"Damn you to hell motherfucker, you're gonna pay!" it's venom was dimmed though not dimished.

"Am I?" he questioned before he shoved the vibrator in. His ears were greeted with the sweet sound of pain, shock, and violation. The man worked it in and out a few times then turned it on the lowest setting.

"Damn you! Get off me! STOP!" it panted over and over again. The man enjoyed blood sliding down it's arms from it's ripped wrists and the bruises it was causing on it's ankles by it's attempts to break free. This caused him to thrust harder and turn up the setting.

The man was erect in his pants but refused to do anything about it. He was in control and that included his own body. Feeling he was on the verge he pulled out the vibrator and set it aside. Choosing the large, blue, silicon penis shaped dildo, he lubed it up and locked it into the straps.

Turning back, he noticed it was sweating profusely and panting for breath, barely able to speak. The stuggle for dignity was going on along with the shock of rape coursing through it's mind and body. It was at his mercy and it could do nothing to stop him. Fear had replaced the fire.

"Don't!" it nearly pleaded with a heat the man did not expect. 'There is still fight in it yet,' he thought sliding the penis in, working it in and out a few minutes, then securing the straps into place around it's legs. It fought the butt plug.

That in place, the man stripped off the gloves and dropped them in a sack in his bag then went around the bed and chair to the bathroom. "I know you are enjoying the show," he taunted, petting the Pretty crying in the chair as he went by enjoying the flinch. When he came out he overheard a whispered hiss from it on the bed.

"--ammy, as soon as this sick fuck gets his rocks off we're outta here."

The man smiled.

--------------------------------------


	5. Pretty When You Panic

Pretty When You Panic 

by cntrlphreaque

------------------------------------

Sam could not get his mind around what was happening. He was forced to watch as his big brother was sodomized just three feet from him. He never felt so helpless in all his life, so close yet he could do nothing. Not even the telekinisis that he used that time to save Dean would come into play. So he fought the duct tape and tried not to watch, but it was like a train wreck, he could not tear his eyes away. The one time he did manage to shut it out, Dean's cries of pain hammered at his resolve to be strong for his brother causing him shed the tears he did not want to fall.

Dean screamed again as the man rammed a huge fake penis up his already abused arse. Dean did not know what to do and his helplessness was amplified by this sick bastard's total control. The man could do anything he wanted. Nothing in his training could help Dean deal with this. He tried to hang onto anger but fear was quickly replacing it. Fear of pain and fear of more voilations.

Dean was the one with the plans, he was the one that swooped in to save the day. Dean is the big damn hero that saved people from the evils of the world. Dean was not a victim. But he could not get out of this mess. He tried to distance himself from the attack but was brought back with every thrust and new violation. Dean tried his patented verbal abuse to distact the sick fuck into just beating him, yet the bastard did not fall for it. He was too focused and that is what scared him, though not as much as the thought that Sam was next.

Dean could not not feel that dildo up his arse. Every centimeter pushed against him making itself known. He attempted to focus on his wrists and ankles but the dildo pulled him back. Any other day, under normal circumstances, Dean would have been up for a bit of experimentation, but this was not normal. It was the total lack of choice that ate away at him. Dean did not want to think about it, he wanted to deny it, but he knew what it was and that it was inevitable from the moment he woke naked on the bed. Rape. It shattered him even though he tried to keep it together for Sam. The utter vulnerablitiy of it all, being unable to stop someone from doing something he did not want. He was humiliated and disgusted with himself.

"It's okay Sammy, as soon as this sick fuck gets his rocks off we're outta here," Dean whispered to Sam, not believing for a second that they would get out of this alive. 'We've seen his face, he enjoys inflicting pain, he may be a serial rapist, he is almost unemotional,' Dean's mind catologed the facts he picked up, reaching for the normal.

Dean stiffened causing the butt plug to move around inside him when he saw the man enter the room. 'How can women stand this? Is it like this for them? All this pain?' his mind panicked at the thought of causing this much humiliation to another person, let alone a woman. How many had he been with that he caused this, how many cursed his name because he searched out physical pleasure. 'But they seemed to enjoy it. Was it all fake?' His mind was shooting off in so many directions he did not notice what the man was doing until he felt the sharp new agony on his left nipple. He screamed out dispite his determination not to. He felt the same sharp pain on is right nipple and neither seemed to let up.

"Damn you," he breathed, all his venom gone. He sweating with the pain and fear, tears trailing down the sides of his face into his ears. He felt the bastard wipe them from his eyes.

"So pretty when you cry," Dean heard him whisper then intense pain shot out from his nipples again, radiating throughout his body. Dean screamed and screamed some more until he was voice was hoarse and his throat raw.

"Beautiful when you scream, but quiet now," Dean listened to the words and feared the meaning until the man kissed him. Dean fought it and was treated to several backhands, slaps, and a punch to the gut. Waiting for the pain stars to clear he felt the man grab his jaw.

Sam yelled into the tape wanting something to happen so that he could save Dean. He as horrified anew when the attacker clamped each of Dean's nipples in some sort of clips causing his brother to react in agony. Sam did not know what was worse, watching the attack or the screams from Dean. He knew Dean was trying to be strong for him, but Sam heard the fear creep in. Sam heard the desperate plea for the man to stop. 'Do SOMETHING! ANYTHING!' he demanded of himself. It was his impotence that was the worst.

The man stuck an elongated object into Dean's mouth causing him to gag. 'What the hell?!' Dean struggled uselessly against the intrusion but could not spit it out. Especially when the man secured it into place with a leather strap around his head. Dean stilled and concentrated on breathing because that was all he could do, he felt like he was suffacating and choking at the same time.

"This will help for later. Must control the gag reflex or it will be unpleasurable," the man explained, slipping on more gloves. Sam watched the man stand and examine his brother with his eyes. Sam stared daggers at him until he was looking into the bright blue eyes of thier captor. Minutes ticked by causing Sam to sweat with a new kind a fear. The man was emotionless and cold. Sam could see the calculating stare take in all the non-verbal information from him and his brother. After a bit the man broke the connection, not because Sam stared him down, but because he was ready to move on to the next thing.

Their captor smeared more lube onto his gloves then proceeded to stoke Dean's cock and fondle his balls. Dean struggled anew but was deturred from that activity by the gag and the dildo. Of course the whip helped still him as well. Six quick lashes left four bloody lines across Dean's belly and two more welts on his chest.

"Now, this is for you," the man spoke softly into Dean's ear. Tears he could not stop flowed down the sides of his face. He could not focus, pain radiated from his nipples, his arse, his mouth. Now the bastard wanted to jerk him off? 'stop!' Dean screamed inside his head. The helplessness of the situation grew exponentially. 'do something! help me sammy!' He knew Sam could not help him just as much as he knew he could not help himself, but that did not stop him from wishing for it.

-----------------------------------


	6. Pretty When You Cry

Pretty When You Cry 

by cntrlphreaque

------------------------------------

The man was gentle with his hands, working it up so that it had a nice erection. He added a twist and unstraped the dildo, thrusting it in and out. It struggled but it's body was doing exactly what the man wanted. Occasionally he would look at the one in the chair. It was red faced and straining, needing to do something but was hindered by the tape.

The man smiled and continued to work it on the bed. It was getting close, he could feel it. So he thrust harder and stroked faster until it came with a strangled scream in his hand. It was crying openly now with it's eyes closed utterly shattered. The man pulled out the dildo then peeled off his gloves, disposing of them the same way as he did with the others. He then gently caressed it's face. "Now isn't that better my Pretty. Didn't that feel good?" he cooed into it's ear. It tried to shake it's head to stop the man from touching him. 'Still difiant,' the thought made him smile.

The man unclipped each nipple noting that they had started to bleed. He frowned at this, 'I have to adjust those.' He leaned down and licked each nipple tenderly. This caused it to scream out in pain again. 'Or was that difiance, too,' he mused carefully suckling the blood from the right nipple. Raising up he made a decision.

"Time for sleep my Pretty," he said preparing the syringe looking into it's eyes across from him. He enjoyed the panicked faces walking around the bed. It just did not have the leverage to do anything but sit there and tremble. He gave the shot to it and watched as it's eyes drooped then it's head drop to it's chest. When he was sure it was fully out the man went back to the bed and removed his gear.

The man ignored it on the bed as he worked to get this one over to the other bed. He drug the chair over close then worked on cutting all the tape off. When he as finished he started to cut the clothes off as well. It was tall and gangly, so it made this a bit awkward, but in the end he had it securely fastened to the bed face down. He used belts with this one as well because they were so effective.

Admiring his work he looked at it. The broad shoulders, the curve of it's back, the dip before it curved back up to the buttocks, the long thighs and calves. "Prefect," he breathed. Turning to the other he watched the muted struggles. It was fighting exhaustion, so he did not waste a shot on it.

It's eyes were wet with tears causing the deep green to sparkle. He traced the tears down it's face to it's ears then followed the curve of it's jaw to that full pouty mouth. Even stretched with the gag it was still luscious. The turn of it's chin to the length of it's throat got the man all hot and bothered. He licked his lips and could feel sweat form on his brow. "Beautiful," he breathed once more.

Snapping out of it, the man cleaned up in the bathroom. He slipped on another pair of gloves and got out a large yellow dildo. He exchanged it with the blue one in the straps then lubed it up. The man lubed his fingers too, kneeling over the sleeping one he pushed in one then two fingers, streching it to be ready. He carefully positioned the yellow dildo then pushed it in slowly so as no to do any damage. He locked the straps into place and removed his gloves.

-------------------------------------------------


	7. Pretty When You Beg

Pretty When You Beg 

by cntrlphreaque

-------------------------------------------

Sam woke with a start, he was face down on a bed with a pounding headache. He could not remember where he was for a moment until he felt. His wrists were bound to the headboard like Dean's, as were his ankles. He raised his head to find his brother still bound to the bed next to him. Sam felt a painful sensation from his arse and wonder if he had been raped while he slept. He moved a bit and deduced that the sick fuck had in fact sodomized him and left the dildo in like he had done Dean. The only difference was that he was not gagged.

Carefully looking around for any signs of the man, Sam found they were alone. "Dean," he whispered loundly to his brother. From the sounds of it Dean was sleeping. 'He must have given him a shot, too.' He tried to shift so that the dildo did not bother him so much but that was hard to do. "Dean," he said louder, "Wake up." Sam hated the desperation in his voice.

Dean roused at the sound of his brother's voice. 'Damn it, I fell asleep,' he berated himself. He wanted to be awake when Sam came around. He raised his head and looked toward Sam. He could not see him too well over his arm, but he could see his general shape. "Aaann," Dean tried to talk around the gag.

"Dean, man, are you alright?" Sam asked concerned, trying not to think about what will happen to him once that man came back. 'At least Dean does not have to watch.'

Dean dropped his head and nodded the best he could. In fact he hurt all over, nothing did not have some sort of pain associated with it. The worst was that his mouth was so dry and the damned gag was making his jaw ache and cramp. Dean focused on Sam's voice in an attempt to not remember what had happened to him and what will happen next.

They jumped when they heard the door open. Their tormentor had returned.

"Wonderful," he said and moved to the table, the brothers followed his movements. He had shifted his gear to the table since he had to move Sam to the bed. Sorting through the bag he found what he was looking for then walked over between the beds.

"Sleep well my Pretties?" he asked not expecting an answer. The man reached over to caress Dean's face. Dean flinched before he could stop himself. The gloved fingers trailed down to his chest, hesitating at his abs.

'No, not again,' Dean started to panic but forced himself to focus on Sam. He could hear his brother's ragged breaths as he tried to calm himself. 'Think, got to think. Shit, there nothing I can do!' tears formed in his eyes again. 'I'm sorry Sam, so sorry.'

Dean had not realized what the man was doing until he felt the gag being pulled out of his mouth. It was painful because his mouth was so dry and his jaw hurt when it moved. He did his best to relax but he was too scared.

"Take small sips," the man instructed. Dean just blinked up at the man not understanding. He looked down and saw a glass with a straw. 'Oh, water,' he thought, he did not want to take anything from this bastard, yet he was so thirsty. He carefully sipped mostly because his lips were numb and would not work properly at first. Before Dean could get enough to moisten his mouth the man took the glass away. He wanted to protest but he could not get his voice to work, so it came out in a grunt.

He instructed Sam in the same manner. Sam could feel the man's hand on his back rubbing small circles between his shoulder blades. He did as asked hoping against hope that the man would not do what he was going to do. He need more time.

"Why are you doing this?" Sam asked when the man moved to put the glass away. He watched when their captor paused as if to ponder the question.

"Because of beauty," he gestered in their directions. "Beauty must be possessed." As the man answered he stepped over to Dean and touched him. Starting at his feet the man touched Dean intimately caressing his legs, fondling his genitals, rubbing his abs and chest. "Where there is beauty there is pain," the man finished by grabbing Dean's right wrist causing him to scream out in agony. The wrist started to bleed again.

"Damn you," Dean managed a gravely whisper. He wanted venom, fire, but what he got was fear clouded with pain. "You're just some sick fuck who cannot get a date," he did put some defiance into that. 'Got to keep his focus, protect Sammy.'

For his statement Dean got backhand and "Language." Then the man stuck the gag back in Dean's mouth. He tried to fight it yelling around the gag but the man had all the control. For his struggles both of his wrists were bleeding and his ankles as well. But that did not stop him, he had to break free to save Sam.

"What the hell? Stop that!" Sam could not believe what that sick bastard had just said. "Damn it, we are not property! You can't do this!" Sam was yelling at this point jerking at the restraints. He could not stop the words from coming out of his mouth. "You have not right!" They were ineffectual words being hurled at a madman. 'Dean, do something!' his mind screamed. 'Someone hear us!'

The man moved over to Sam's bed. He removed his shirt, trousers, and briefs. He then got up on the bed with Sam and positioned himself between his legs.

"You fucking son of a bitch! Get the fuck off me!" Sam moved the best he could trying to buck the bastard off his back. He could feel the man's skin as he leaned over and petted Sam's hair. He wanted to vomit when the man kissed the back of his neck. He felt the straps around his legs loosen and the dildo slide out of him. He was scared and angry he could do nothing.

"Pretty," the man whispered.

"Please don't do this," Sam was begging now knowing what was coming.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. Pretty When You are Screwed

Pretty When You are Fucked 

by cntrlphreaque

-------------------------------------------

The man thrust his well lubed dick into it. He triumphed in the scream of pain, shock, and violation. Just like the other but more so for the intimate treatment. It's struggles were divine, each movement worked him adding to his pleasure. He had waited so long and was rewarded for his patience.

It's skin was soft and it's arse was tight, almost to the point of pain. But his forethought about opening it up with the dildo paid off. 'This was virgin, just like the other,' his thoughts brought him close. He wanted this to last so he pumped it hard and fast, desensitising his dick a bit. His ears were treated to the pain screams and curses he never thought he would hear from this one.

Looking over to the other bed, the man observed it still stuggling to break free. 'Maybe should have let it watch,' he thougth, 'but this is worse for it. Hearing me pleasure it's mate."

He moved in a rhythm he finally was able to achieve after he had to grab it's hips to steady it. He kissed it's neck and shoulders repeatedly and tried to nibble at it's ears. He would have liked to change positions but until it was compliant, this would have to do.

"Bastard, you are gonna burn in hell!" it screamed, "Get off me, damn you!" The words were meant to be angry but they came out pleading.

After a little over a half an hour it was reduced to whimpers and weeping and he finally felt he gave a good fucking and came. The man shot his cum into the condom, though he would have rather not had to use one. 'Not until I choose.' Pulling out he saw that it was bleeding so he got cleaned up and dressed then retrieved his first aid kit.

"I will have to examine you for injuries," he explained as he slipped on new gloves. He was pleased when it did not move after the initial flinch. Gently cleaning it he was relieved to find superficial wounds that did not require stitches. So he smeared the affected area with antibiotic cream. It fought the intrusion.

"You are going to die a slow death," it growled into the mattress, thought the pain could not be masked.

He popped it on the back of the head and reprimanded, "This will help it heal." This stilled it enough for him to finish.

The man read over his notes. He was ahead of schedule so he took the opportunity to clean his toys. He needed 45 minutes before he could preform again and was happy for the distraction. When all were clean and carefully stowed away, the man was ready for round two. From his notes he was to have the first one give him a blow job but he thought better of it. It still had a lot of fire that could possibly cause him damage. So he opted for the next activity.

He frowned at the ugliness still being spewed at him from the far bed. He picked up his whip and a ball gag. "No more," he ordered then struck it's back. It screamed again, only this time it was in pain. Three more lashes and it was panting for breath. He stuck the ball in it's mouth and fastened the strapes around it's head.

"No more words," he ordered again. He watched as it fight the restraint with added vigor. It's tender skin shredding under the assalt, blood dripping from the wounds. 'I will have to treat those,' he thought absently trailing his finger tips from it's shoulders to it's buttocks. Snapping out of his musings, he turned to the other bed.

The man took the gag out once more and gave it another sip of water. He stared deeply into the dark green eyes and saw hatred.

"You sick motherfucker, you are gonna pay for what you did to Sammy!" it's voice was raspy and hoarse but the anger was laced with every word.

"Am I now," the man taunted stripping off his clothes where it could watch. He slipped on new gloves for his hands and his dick then got between it's legs. Now he saw desperation and helplessness. "What are you going to do?" he spoke sweetly to it then leaned down to kiss it.

The fight was weak and hopeless, causing the man to get harder. He could barely wait, almost missing it's hole. He buried himself deep inside it. It too screamed in pain and violation. It's face added to the pleasure he was experiencing. This is what had missed from the other. This one he would have longer, it was tight as well, though better streched. So he noted for the future, 'vibrator and dildo work better than dildo alone.' He kissed it again, forcing it's mouth to comply.

Like the other, it fought. Having a different type of leverage it was almost successful in bucking him off but he had the advantage of freedom of movement. He knew where to move and how to angle himself much better than with the one face down. When he felt it's erection grow, he knew he had hit it's prostate. He worked that spot and added his hand to help it out.

It closed it's eyes and repeated over and over, "Get off me, stop," to the point that it was begging as well. He had raised up onto his knees holding it's legs and hips up so that he could get a better thrusting position. This caused the ankle restraints to cut into it's skin deeper.

"Are you watching?" he teased the other. He watch as the other turn it's violent green eyes to him with malice.

Close to a half hour later he was tired and wanted to finish this, though it felt so good. He had been close several times but held off. So he worked it some more feeling it get to the verge and thrust in time with his hand strokes. He came at the same time as it did, shooting it's cum all over their bellies. He bent down and kissed it again, receiveing a soft whimpering kiss in return.

"You were so good," he whispered into it's ear and smiled when it turn away from him. He went to the bathroom took a shower then came back with a washcloth and warm water. He carefully bathed it, washing away the semen, blood, sweat, and tears. It whimpered and moaned at his touches but did not move much. He added some antibiotic cream to the cuts to stave off infection.

"I am close to making my decision," he announced smiling at them. He got a look filled with venom from the far bed and hate filled confusion from the near.

-----------------------------------------------------


	9. Pretty When You are Chosen

Pretty When You are Chosen 

by cntrlphreaque

-------------------------------------------

When Sam woke again he was still in pain and flat on his back. It was not helping the pain in his arse or back, but it did help the wounds on his chest. Their captor had taken his whip to Sam after he had finished with Dean. He was careful in cleaning them up and medicating their injuries but had gotten mad at the threats Sam was hurling at him. The ball gag was killing his jaw and hindering his breathing.

While their captor was in the bathroom cleaning up from his round with Dean, Sam looked to his brother. He wanted to call out to him, let him know he was okay dispite the rape. What he saw scared him more than that monster in the bathroom. Dean was staring up at the ceiling not seeing anything. 'I'm sorry Dean, so sorry.'

Sam dropped his head when their captor entered the room. He was carrying a bucket and a cloth. Sam watched as the bastard cleaned Dean then applied medication to his wounds.

When he came back their captor brought his whip. "The thing about beauty is that it can be lost," his voice was velvet smooth right before he struck.

Sam screamed out around the gag in pain from the whip striking his skin. 'Damn it!' He felt a new kind of fire burning into his flesh. 'Fuck!' Over and over the whip landed, his back, buttocks, thighs. 'Stop!' He was still screaming even though the man had stopped.

Before anything else registered the man had unfastened the restraints and was flipping Sam over. Sam tried to fight him but was easily overpowered because of his weakened state. 'Stupid... opportunity wasted,' he berated himself over the one chance he had to get them free. His eyes felt gritty and his mouth was dry and he was very tired.

The pain started again, the bastard was whiping his chest and abs now. Ten more lashes were all it took to have Sam whimpering, reduced to a quivering mass. Sam closed his eyes and prayed.

"Beauty restored," Sam heard before he passed out.

Now awake, Sam surveyed the room for any signs of that monster. He saw that the bag was no longer on the table. He took hope from this. Sam looked over to his brother. He saw no indication that he was awake, though he knew he was alive by the slight movement of his chest with his breathing. He tried to raise up enough to see Dean's face but the leather cut into his wrists. Looking at them he saw the blood trailing down his arms. 'shit, I hope there is no nerve damage.'

Dean stirred, more like cringed, at the sound. His mouth was so dry along with his eyes, they felt like the desert. 'I'm sorry Sammy, I could not protect you from this,' his thoughts leapt to scold. 'I'm sorry Dad, I tried, but I'm not good enough.' He could hear his brother stuggling on the bed next to him but he could not bring himself to call out because each sound cause him to flinch. He needed to contact Sam to let him know he was fine. But he was not fine, he was scared. So instead he tried hide in his mind. 'Pathetic loser. Waste of space. Slut. Whore. Weak. Victim,' the words pounded at Dean until he could take it no longer.

"Aanm," was the only sound he could make around the gag that bastard replaced. His ears were greeted with his brother trying to look at him. He was ashamed he cringed back from the noise. He needed to be strong, he did not want to fall apart now. Dean managed to look at his brother then flopped his head back down. He wanted to fall back asleep, but he knew there was no safety in that. He saw what that monster had done to Sam when he was out.

"Eeean?" Sam was glad his brother was awake. He wanted to reassure Dean that it was not his fault, it was that sick fuck's fault. But he was muted by the gag and the fact that the monster returned.

He walked into the room and stood between the beds. Both pairs of green eyes tracked him. Their captor leaned over and fondled Sam's balls.

Sam flinched at the touch, squeezing his eyes shut. 'It will be over soon,' he thought, trying to distance himself. He then felt the bed dip as the man got between his legs. 'Shit, not again,' his mind pleaded. Sam's eyes flew open when he felt the warm, wet embrace on his dick. 'Damn it, stop you bastard!' he screamed in his head and screamed incoherantly around the gag. He fought the restraints anew.

The bastard had Sam's balls in his hands and his dick in his mouth. After a few moments, much to Sam's dismay, his dick started to respond. When the man had given Dean a hand job, Sam was disgusted that his brother would do that. But now Sam knew it was not Dean's fault, and he was ashamed. When they got out of here he was going to apologize to his brother.

Sam tried to think of other things. The fact that he was being raped, that Dean was raped, that this bastard was a sick monster. Nothing helped. 'This is what Dean went through,' he felt himself getting close, the slick mouth on him was too much. 'No! I can't!' tears were running down his face into his hair. The man expertly fondled his balls, stroked the base, and sucked the head. He would bring Sam to the brink then slack off. Sam was losing his mind, as some point he started to thrust into that talented mouth. 'Just let me finish,' he begged, nauseated with himself for participating. When he was allowed to, he came, whimpering into the gag, wishing for his father to come and save them. 'Dad, where are you? I'll be good, I promise. Please Dad help us.' His tears flowed freely, 'I'm a sick bastard. It felt good. Damn it, I am a freak.'

Dean could not see most of what was going on, but he saw enough. That bastard was raping Sam in a new way. He saw Sam struggle and make the most awful animalistic sounds. His baby brother was being tortured and he was just four feet away and was useless. After too long, he heard Sam whimper, saw him thrash his head back and forth, then tremble. Dean knew Sam was crying. He stared daggers into the monster now standing by the bed.

The man unstrapped Dean's gag then leaned down to kiss him. He tried to turn away, but the man grabbed his jaw and forced his mouth open. Dean fought the kiss and nearly choked. The man was emptying into Dean's mouth Sam's cum. He could taste the salty, bitterness of it, not that he knew what cum tasted like before. When the man was done he clamped Dean's mouth closed. Dean gagged but forced himself to swallow at the monster's words.

"I will do it again. It enjoyed that so much," the man said with a lecherous gleam in his eyes. He frowned when Dean did as requested.

Dean watched as the man went to the bathroom then after a few minutes leave the room again. He looked over at his younger brother, worried at the soft mewling. He could see that Sam was still trembling, though not as hard. Now more than ever Dean needed words, he needed to comfort, he needed to get them out of here. Lacking the power and the ability, Dean stared at the ceiling trying not to think.

Both brothers jerked awake when the door opened. Neither one had noticed that the other had fallen into a fitful sleep, though they were both scolding for alowing it to happen to themselves. Sam could not stop himself from trembling. He would not look at his brother for his shame. Dean spared a quick glance at Sam when their captor turned away. Noting that his brother was still shaking he steeled himself to be strong.

The man took the gag out of Sam's mouth then out of Dean's and dropped them into a bag.

"You are so Pretty," he spoke softly, gently caressing Dean's face. Dean set his face hard and made himself not move. 'You are not getting the better of me. I will kill you for hurting Sammy,' his thoughts did not match the turmoil he felt. He hoped the stattering fear did not show on his face. He dry swallowed and waited.

The man turned to Sam, who was working his aching jaw, and softly trailed his fingers on his chest repeating, "You are so Pretty." Sam squeezed his eyes shut and vowed to kill this monster. 'You are not getting the better of me. I will kill you for what you did to Dean.'

The man straightened and looked from one to the other. "I have chosen," the bastard looked too pleased with himself.

He turned to Dean, "Say goodbye." Then he plunged the needle into Dean's arm.

Dean screamed out, fighting it but that only added to circulate the drug faster. He faded before he could say anything.

'Dean!' Sam wanted to scream but he could not get his voice to work.

"Say goodbye," the man repeated, injecting Sam. He too succumed to whatever that bastared injected him with.

"Pretty," the man breathed with tears in his eyes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------


	10. Pretty When You are Used

Pretty When You are Used 

by cntrlphreaque

-----------------------------------------------------------------

'No, this can't be happening,' his mind screeched at him. 'Where did that bastard take my brother?' he looked frantically around. The bed next to him was empty and he could hear no other noises in the room. He did hear something though, music was drifting in from adjoining rooms.

He was still strapped to the bed but it was different. 'Wait... this is not the same room... where am I?' he questioned in the dim, red light seeping in through the cheap motel curtains. He struggled but still could not break free of his bonds. His eyes adjusted and he assessed his situation.

'I am alone in a new motel room. There is no evidence that my brother or that bastard was around. The straps are just as secure as the last time,' he did not like what was happening. This meant he was moved after that monster knocked them out. 'How will I be able to find you?'

The door opening caught his attention. The music was louder and the man who stumbled in was not the same that abduced them. He slammed the door with a bang and moved toward the bed.

"What have we here?" the man was drunk and swaying on his feet. He reached down and patted his face. "I'm game since Wilma took off on me."

He tried to yell at the man to let him loose but the gag in his mouth hindered him. It was not the same as he had had before. It was cloth and stuffed in his mouth so that he could not make hardly any sounds. Any he made were absorbed.

To his horror the drunk man had taken off his pants and was getting on top of him. Just like before he tried to do something to deter the invasion, but just like before he was helpless against it. The drunk was clumsy but after a while he got it in. He was brutal in his thrusts, rough in his handling. Luckily he did not take long to come. The drunk kissed his cheek, rolled off knocking over his beer, grabbed his pants, and left the room.

All in all, the attack took less than15 minutes, but it was an eternity to him on the bed. 'What new hell is this?' his mind weeped. 'Left behind for his drunken friends to do whatever they want?' He thrashed around some more cutting his wrists and ankles deeper. After he stopped, he stared at the ceiling wishing for his father.

He was jarred awake from a sleep he did not know he was in by the door slamming again. This time the light was turned on. He tried to look but was temporarily blinded. Blinking he saw the shape of another man standing over him. His words died in the gag.

"This your thing, huh?" the man questioned, drinking a longneck. He looked up and down frowning. "I don't swing that way, but Betty took off with Wilma. Bitch."

'Don't do this. I don't want you to! Stop!' he exerted himself trying to be understood. He shook his head attempting to stem the attack. He heard the bottle drop and a zipper being pulled down.

"Sweet," the man said laughing.

He could see now that the man was just barely that. Had to be in his early twenties, 'college kid.' He saw the kid roll on a condom then get on the bed.

"Hold still now, I'm gettin' there," the college kid crooned, laughing at what he perceived as excitement. He took his time, enjoying the ride, thinking all the movements under him was for his benefit. He took longer and after he came he collapsed, breathing heavily. "Damn, you're good," he panted. He left quieter, turning off the light as he went.

'No! Stop!' he wailed in his mind. Tears rolled down his face as he wept. 'I'm sorry, I tried but I could not save him, Dad. Please, I'll be good! Make it stop, Dad, please!'

An hour later another man entered the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------


	11. Pretty When You are Left

Note: Sorry for the confusion, the previous chapter should have been posted first. I hope it is not confusing. If you think you have read this before, please back up and read the last chapter, which is actually the new chapter. The rest will be posted in the correct order. 

Pretty When You are Left

by cntrlphreaque

-------------------------------------

When Mabel got up this morning she knew it was going to be a bad day. Her joints ached, spilt her coffee down the front of her uniform, and her car would not start. Her boss chewed her out for being late and she had the rooms that the frat boys stayed in to clean. Mabel hated frat boy road trips.

The first two rooms were not that bad, but the next three took her nearly twice as long for each. 'How come when people entered higher education their intellegence drops to double digits? There is no way pillow can go down a toilet.' With a heavy sigh she worked her way through her shift, glad for the fact the frat boys only were here for one night.

"Mabs, we're going to get lunch. Want anything?" Kara asked her from across the parking lot. Mabel had worked with the twenty five year old for almost a year now and found, though young, she had a good work ethic.

"I am going to finish up this room here, you go on ahead," she smiled and waved them on. Mabel wanted this morning to be over with, she should have been done two hours ago. Standing in front of the door for room 459 she checked the handle. For the past three days she skipped room 459 on the far end because of the "Do Not Disturb" sign on the door. Today the sign was replaced with a note scribbled on the motel sationary: 'Free Rides.'

Knowing that the room was supposed to be vacated today she frowned and knocked, "Housekeeping." When she did not get any response, Mabel used her master key and entered the room taking down the sign. The smell was the first thing that got her attention then the mess. 'Just like those damned college boys, probably were together,' she sighed pulling her cleaning cart into the room kicking beer bottles, trash, and, to her dismay, condom wrappers out of the way. She flipped on the lights and went straight for the bathroom ignoring the main room.

This was the way she worked, she systematically worked her way starting with bathroom then out to the main motel room. Mabel gathered up towels and various trash then scrubbed the bathroom clean. She was disgusted by the number of used condoms on the floor. 'Could at least hit the trash can.' When she was satisfied, she moved to the main room. 'Strip the beds then pick up the trash...' she mentally went through her list putting away the toilet bowl cleaner.

Reaching for the foot of one of the beds she grabbed the stained sheet then stopped. Someone was still here. Mabel pulled back her hand and wondered what to do. Staring she noticed that the filthy sheet was covering the person entirely. 'Who sleeps like that?' she thought. Carefully she spoke trying not to scare the person, "Excuse me, I am with housekeeping. Check out was at 10." Getting no response, Mabel moved to the head of the bed and dared to do move the sheet. Slowly she pulled it down, exposing the person's arms.

With a sharp intake of breath she saw that they were bloody and were secured to the headboard. Pulling the sheet down further she saw a the extermly dirty and battered body of a man. "Are you alright?" Mabel asked frantically trying to get the rag out of his mouth. His eyes were fixed and unfocused. She gave him a quick poke but he did not respond in any way. 'They do this on TV all the time,' she thought screwing up her courage she touched his neck to try to find a pulse. "Shit!" she screamed, jumping back, then ran to the bathroom to scrub her hands. Mabel made a mad dash out the door, grabbing for her cell phone.

Throughout the 911 call Mabel paced in front of the door. "He's dead! Because he's not breathing! There is blood everywhere!" She tried not to panic as she gave all the information that she knew. Hanging up, Mabel waited outside the room. Within ten minutes she heard the sirens.

---------------------------------------


	12. Pretty When You are Trapped

Pretty When You are Trapped 

cntrlphreaque

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Where is my brother?" it screamed at him again, "Where's --"

The man slapped it again. All it did was ask about it's litter mate and that was growing tiresome. "Do not speak of it again. It is gone," he commanded for the last time. He watched it try to recover from the strike, smiling at the blood dripping from it's nose. He reached up and grabbed a handful of it's hair. "If you speak of it again, you will be punished," this was not what he wanted to do. Letting go the man tried to calm down. It swung from it's wrists by be cable he strapped onto it. He was glad he added the attachment to the ceiling after the last one.

It took a ragged breath and whispered, "Fuck you, bitch."

The man frowned again then took off his belt. 'Yes, I will use this.' Drawing back his arm he let it fly. Slap! Scream! It was beautiful.

"Do not use such language here," he instructed hitting it again and again, not letting it catch it's breath long enough to say anything else. After ten lashes he stopped and watched it. It swayed from the cables gasping for breath and bleed nicely. Coming up behind it he undid it's jeans and slid them to it's ankles. The man then licked his finger and inserted it up it's arse. The scream was sweet. Reaching around he wrapped his left hand over it's balls and started to fondle.

"Bastard stop!" it tried to protest but the whimpers got in the way. It was trapped wanting to strike back with it's legs but they were cabled to the floor.

The man continued until he thought it was stretched and hard enough. Getting the dildo he brought, he prepared it with lube.

"Don't," it was very weak now, tears were running down it's face.

Sweet music to his ears though he ignored the content and shoved the dildo up it's arse then strapped the harness onto it's legs. Stepping around in front of it, he smiled at the attempts of it to deny the pain and humiliation. He gently caressed it's chest and abdomen feeling the intricate hills and valleys that made up this well muscled specimen.

"Beautiful," he breathed, thrilling in anticipation. Cupping it's balls in his hands again, he lowered his head to take in it's fading erection.

He heard it whimper again, this caused him to smile, which is awkward with the dick in his mouth. He sucked and stroked and fondled until it was hard. The noises it as making were a mix of pain, humiliation, anger, and pleasure. It was slightly thrusting into his mouth despite it's protests. Standing up straight he looked into it's eyes. Fear, hatred, and longing fought for control.

"Beg me to finish," he commanded.

It shut it's eyes tight and shook it's head panting, "Go to hell."

The man continued to stroke it gently to keep the erection but not to let it come. "You want it, I can see it written on your face," he taunted. He knew it did not want this, but knew it needed it, so he playfully licked the head again. It tried to thrust forward but the man stepped back.

"Beg," he demanded, toying with it's balls and stimulating the base. He could make this go on for hours. He took it's dick in his mouth again and bit down causing it to yelp. It tried to move but he had it trapped.

He pulled off again and went to his bag. After a bit of searching he found it, the three rings of hell. The man smiled again as he approached it. He gave it's dick one last lick then fitted the cock ring and harness on it's dick and balls. This would hold it's erection given the correct amount of tension.

"P-pleas-se," it whispered barely loud enough to be heard. It was sweating and panting trying to stop the torment.

"What is it you want, Pretty?" he teased, he wanted it to beg.

"P-please finish it," it's tears choked it's voice. The need for physical release beat out the anger and humiliation it was feeling.

"No. You will have to wait," the man enjoyed it's renewed frustration. The man left the room to monitor it from upstairs.

An hour passed and the Pretty had yelled, screamed, and cried but nothing worked, it still had a full erection. The man knew that it was in much pain. He heard the ragged breaths when he entered the room.

"Are you ready?" he asked as if to a child. He saw it was shaking as he trailed his fingers down it's chest. He fingered the erection feeling the heat radiating off of it.

"Damn you," it hissed though the fight just was not there.

"I should leave you like this," the man stated, enjoying the look of pure horror on it's face.

"Don't," it pleaded as he massaged it's balls, "please."

"Give me what I want," he said in an even tone.

"Please finish me," it's voice was weak and strained. "Please, I can't …" it got choked up sobbing when the man undid the snaps of the three ring of hell. "Please finish…"

"Yes, my Pretty," he purred gently stroking it's throbbing dick. He leaned in licking it carefully, can't let it off the hook too quickly. The man licked, sucked, stroked, and massaged to the edge again pull back. He could hear it begging for more, begging for him to stop, begging for release. When he did finish it off, it came violently with a scream of shame and relief. It cried with deep, wrenching sobs afterward. From start to end took about three hours.

'Pure beauty,' he thought watching it weep, 'this one shall last a while.' The man hit the button lowering it, carefully gathering it in his arms to guide it to the ground. He held it against his chest for a bit while it cried but let it go when it gave a minute struggle. It could barely move on it's own because of the prolonged period of time spent dangling from it's arms.

"I'll be back my Pretty," he said moving to get up. "Be good and I will be nice to you. Do not remove this," he indicated with a pat to it's arse. He rose and left the room to return later for more fun

--------------------------------


	13. Pretty When You are Dead

Pretty When You are Dead 

by cntrlphreaque

----------------------------------------------

"Rick, I have a job for you," Jill Garrison called her young investigator over. "You and Warren cover this," she finished as she handed the paper over to Rick.

"Okay boss," he said walking out the door with his partner. The investigators joked about the job, betting on the cause and what not. When they arrived on the scene they heard shouting.

"What the hell?" Rick asked raising his eyebrows to Warren. Warren shrugged and got out of the SUV.

"Hey Fred," Warren spoke to the officer near the door, "what is going on?"

Officer Fred Barkly rolled his eyes and answered, "They are the EMTs from County. They arrived about ten minutes ago bickering like an old married couple and have not stopped. From what I heard, one is going out with the other's sister and it ain't going well."

Their conversation was interrupted by one of the paramedics storming out of the room. "Since you obviously know everything, you do it," he flung over his shoulder. He slammed the door of the ambulance when he got in.

The CSIs looked at one another, then Rick went in while Warren got information from the officer. Rick asked, "Everything okay, man?"

The remaining EMT sighed then spoke, "Yeah, everything is just great. George could not find a pulse or a heartbeat." Anger flared across his face, "Not that shit for brains could find his ass with two hands." His anger simmered as he packed his gear.

"Did you try an EK--" Rick wanted to be sure before they started their processing when the paramedic nearly took his head off.

"Don't tell me how to do my fucking job! I have confirmed he is dead," the EMT accused, continuing condescendingly, "You are just a glorified janitor, so keep you nose out of my business."

Rick was taken aback by the man's demeanor. He made sure to get the man's name and badge number, he was going to report him to his supervisor. "Whoa there man, I just want to know what I am dealing with here."

The paramedic grabbed his bags and started out the door, "You are dealing with a dead guy," he said gruffly as he left.

Warren came in shortly after the man departed. "So, what do we have?" he asked trying not to be offended by the smell: beer, sweat, piss, blood, with a hint of bleach.

"From the oh so cheery duo, we have a dead body," Rick informed him setting down his case. He moved over to the occupied bed, "I'll start processing the body." His attention already on the job a hand. "Would you take the pictures?" he asked his friend and coworker.

"Sure Rick," Warren took out his camera and snapped pictures of the body and the surrounding bed. The covers were pulled down by the housekeeper exposing most of the body to just below the chest. He pulled the sheet the rest of the way off the body putting it in a evidence bag.

"Lots of trauma," Rick observed collecting evidence from the DB when the photographing was finished. "Warren," Rick pointed at the mouth and jaw, "looks like there was a gag." The bruising was distinct against the pale skin. "The cleaning woman said that she took a rag out of the mouth," he scanned the area near the bed. Seeing a scrap of a t-shirt he bagged it. "This could be it." Looking at the eye area he deduced there was no blindfold. "Did you get the face, the eyes? They are still clear." He took swabs from various parts of the body.

"Yeah, got it all and I noticed that, too. The coroner will give us the time of death, but my bet is three hours," Warren answered waiting for Rick to take the bait.

"Three, huh," the younger investigator pondered. Giving the body a once over he did some calculations from the information and made a decision. "Ten bucks and I say two," he gave this partner a grin knowing exactly what he as doing.

"You're on," smiled Warren figuring he just won that easy bet, judging by the dried blood and the extent of the bruising on the DB.

All conversations stopped while Rick and Warren collected fibers and such from the crime scene while waiting on the coroner. By the time they had finished the empty bed and surrounding floor the coroner arrived.

"Sorry guys, I had a multiple across town," Darren Phelps explained. "Has the body been disturbed?" he asked before he started.

"We processed but did not move the body," said Warren shrugging, "Hey officer, did anyone touch the body other than the woman who called?"

"No sir, we secured the area," he answered.

"Did you finish?" Darren asked, getting a nod, he went to gather his things from his case to start. "The man had been tied to the bed before he died. Look at the marks on his wrists and ankles. The bruising indicates struggles, see the nasty cuts?" He moved the head left then right to see each side, continuing, "Lots of blunt force trauma with no clear signs of cause of death, but we will find that out at autopsy," Darren kept up a monologue of his finds to help him remember later for the report. "Sexually assaulted looking at the bruising on his inner thighs, genital area, and the evidence on the bed sheets. We will confirm that at autopsy, where we will collect for analysis."

"We did find several used condoms and we collected various fibers and hairs," Warren injected into the coroner's dialog while snapping pictures. "We bagged the sheets as well."

"If you will remove the restraints, please," Darren indicated the wrist and ankles.

From the opposite side of the bed Rick got his utility knife out and started on the leather restraints the held the DB's left ankle and wrist. Frowning, he examined the wrist before positioning the left arm beside the body. 'Is that fresh?' he thought, shaking his head. He had to be mistaken. "How long do you think he has been dead?" Rick asked, remembering the bet, as he worked on the ankle.

"I won't know until take the liver temp," Darren explained taking out the long probe thermometer and set it aside. "I will need him turned over. Looks like lividity has set though." He stood back and waited for the CSIs to finish.

Warren worked on getting the right ankle strap cut loose and moved that leg next to the left on the bed. Straightening he stepped up to get the right wrist strap. Setting the right arm along the body he announced, "There you go." He stepped back for the medical examiner to do his thing.

Darren grasped the body at the waist and hip and asked, "Warren, can you help?"

Warren reached over that grabbed the body at the left shoulder. Together they pulled the body over so that Rick could see if there were any wounds. He snapped some more pictures then shook his head. When they set the body back down, Warren looked at the face thinking he heard a sound, more like a gasp.

The DB's eyes were shut, not just closed but squeezed tight.

"Wait!" Warren suddenly yelled grabbing the coroner's shoulder. Darren had picked up the thermometer and was about to start to take the liver temp. Warren was pointing at the man's face, "He blinked."

"Warren," Darren knew this CSI was not an idiot, "What are you ---" he looking from Warren's face to the body's. He yelped and jumped back from his bent over position.

The supposed DB was looking at them.

They just stared, shocked. 'Could he be alive?' Darren wondered, jumping when the DB blinked.

"Sir, are you alright?" Rick asked the inane question and watched as the man moved his eyes to him but said nothing. "Can you hear me?"

The man gave no indication that he did except to follow Rick's movements with his eyes. He looked over at Warren calling for an ambulance, specifying not from County, then Darren talking to Doc Roberts on his cell. His eyes moved from one to the other whenever one would speak. Other than that, he did not move.

"I'm Rick Sholms and that is Warren Black. We're Crime Scene Investigators; the cops are here, too," Rick noticed he blinked again. He could tell the man was distressed because, although the victim's face was blank, his green eyes were full of fear and pain.

"It's alright, you're safe now," Rick tried his best to be as non-threatening as he could. He leaned in to talk to the not dead man and the eyes shut tight. Rick leaned back and waited, after a moment the man opened his eyes. He saw confusion clouding them now.

"Buddy, what is your name?" Warren asked placing his hand on the man's shoulder, concerned. He could see terror flash in the man's eyes when he looked at him.

The man blinked again causing the tears collected in his eyes to fall. Slowly he licked his lips, swallowed dryly, then tried, "D-don't." It came out barely over a whisper.

At that moment the EMTs arrived and took over the situation.

----------------------------------------------


	14. Pretty When You are Shared

Pretty When You are Shared 

by cntrlphreaque

--------------------------------------

Randel powered up his laptop and settled into bed, ready for some chatting and entertainment for the rest of the night. Checking his email he found the usual "Increase your penis size" and "Refinance you mortgage", several from his online friends sending jokes and what not. Weeding through the spam, he logged into the chat room when he received the password.

Throughout the multiple conversations, Randel, aka CtrlAltDel, stroked himself getting aroused by the topics and the occasional pictures. In one very heated window, Bandyass got him so worked up he came in his hand.

"Shit," he muttered, though satisfied he did not want to that to happen so soon. He had just finished cleaning himself when another chat window popped up. He was confused because there was no screen name.

" Pretty"

'Hum, who is this?' CtrlAltDel wondered and as he pondered the link pop up. He took a drink from his beer trying to decide what to do. Ignoring it for the time being, he jumped back into the other three conversations he had going on. He asked around but got no answers as to who the blank window could be. No one seemed to have any experience with it or else was not admitting to it.

A couple of hours and an amazing hand job later, the blank window was still active and the link finally piqued CtrlAltDel's interest, he responded.

"pretty what?"

"CtrlAltDel, Click on the link and find out."

"who r u?"

"Someone with Pretty to share."

"what if this is some kind of trap?"

"If this was a trap, you would have already been caught. CtrlAltDel, you shared, now it is my turn."

CtrlAltDel thought back to the time about four months ago when he posted a couple of pictures of him and his girlfriend. Neither of them could be identified, but their positions were very familiar. If she was to ever find out, he would be history, so this is why he kept this part of his life private.

"k ill bite" he typed then clicked on the link, 'Pretty'.

As a picture loaded, CtrlAltDel saw a young man with spiky brown hair and green eyes. He was in the act of turning as if getting up, a candid snapshot taken from above. He was looking into the camera with a surprised yet hurt look, tears in his eyes and streaked on his face. He was shirtless showing his well muscled and toned shoulders and chest. When the picture finally finished, Randel admired the beauty that was this young man. He reached down to touch his cock that had started to react to the photo on the screen. He traced the lines of that beautifully broken face, down the chest to the abs where the photo stopped. After a few more moments of appreciation, he typed.

"omg fuckin hot! that u?"

"Thank you, but no, Pretty is not me."

"ur bf?"

"Pretty is mine but I wanted to share my good fortune. All that beauty is not meant for just one person, yet I cannot let it go."

"i think i can cum w that pic"

"Language. Though I do understand."

"do u have more?"

"I can do better." An IP address link appeared on the screen, 202.493.494.452.101.

'Odd,' CtrlAltDel stared at the link that was all numbers, then clicked it. His screen flickered and loaded what looked to be a live feed from a web cam. It showed a room that was dimly lit with a bed in the right corner, a bathroom set up in the left corner, and a man sitting in the middle. Within moments the man stood and moved to the the bed. He was dressed in loose fitting jeans that hung low on his hips and that was it. He moved to the bed and started to strip it. That done he stepped close to the camera, though did not acknowledge it, and dropped the sheets. This gave CtrlAltDel a close up view of this fine young man.

CtrlAltDel could see now that this was the young man from the picture. He moved with a fluid grace that did not seem to be hindered by the fact that his hands were bound by what looked like a thin cable. The cable looped around the young man's left wrist then to the right, with about two to three foot of length between them with a cable attached leading up to the ceiling.

'Fuck me, he is even more beautiful than that picture portrayed,' CtrlAltDel gapped at the scene getting harder with every passing second. 'Bondage, bonus!' CtrlAltDel paused long enough to set his program up to capture the web feed into a file.

Randel started to pant when the young man went over to the bathroom area. He turned on the water to the tub and stared at it as it filled. Then stripping off his jeans he got in the steamy water. A window popped up over the link. CtrlAltDel quickly shrank it to a size that did not get in the way of the sweet young thing on his computer. Tearing his eyes away, he read the pop up.

"The Pretty."

"fuck yea pretty" he could not help himself, he was stroking himself as the Pretty bathed. By the end of the hour the Pretty had finished his bath, gotten dressed in the jeans again, and had gone to sleep in the far left corner of the room almost out of camera shot. Randel had cum then quickly reformatted that file and uploaded it to his server to share with a couple of hundred of his friends who then shared it with their friends. Within four hours he had so many hits it crashed his server.

------------------------------------


	15. Pretty When You are Ruled

Pretty When You are Ruled 

by cntrlphreaque

-------------------------------

"Pretty, you make this difficult but I have to go to work," the man kissed the back of it's neck. He got up, unlatched the clips that secured it's wrists and ankles to the bed, then turned toward the door. Reaching for his bag he had a thought, he grabbed his camera and went back to the bed. It was getting up, perfect for the shot.

"Pretty," he said surprising it and snapped the picture. The Pretty pulled back, startled, crawfishing to get away. The tears and actions caused the man to start to get hard again but he would not act. He reattached the main cable to it's wrist restrains with the small but sturdy padlock.

The man left the small room and the soft sounds of weeping behind him. The smile on his lips slipped a bit, sad for the fact that he did have to leave. He would have liked to stay the night but he had work to do. So he left his Pretty to sleep it off until morning. Plus it was not good to let the Pretty think it was too important. Keep it off balance enough to keep it in line.

He powered up his computer and logged onto work up in his home office. He also powered up his personal computer to finish his editing. He had to upload the video tonight and did not want any delays. Hours passed and the man completed his work and his video. Glancing at the time he went to the kitchen for food. He ate his meal then prepared a tray for the Pretty.

He opened the door and set the tray on the bed. He collected the laundry from by the door replacing them with clean ones. That task completed he stood over his Pretty and watched it sleep in the corner opposite the bed near the bathroom area. He was not pleased that it slept here and not in the bed. He grabbed the cable and gave it a hard yank.

It yelped awake and quickly scrambled to stand, hissing in pain. It seemed confused and hurt by the man's actions. "You are to sleep in the bed. If you do not you will be punished," his statement left nothing to interpretation.

It stared at him in fear that had a hint of fury in it's green eyes before it lowered them to the floor. It let out a ragged sigh.

The man smiled at the Pretty, trembling slightly before him though there was something in it's stance. 'It has a long way to go,' the man thought as he yanked the cable again indicating that it was to come closer. It slowly stepped up to the man not looking at him, but it was not submission that kept it's eyes away. Defiance, that is what it was, not acknowledging his presence.

It was waiting to be dismissed but the man kissed it on the mouth. It tried to pull back and it received a slap for it's insolence. He then clicked the button and the Pretty's eyes got big. Within seconds it was strung up by it's wrists again, feet barely touching the floor. The man so loved his wench. "You were warned. Now you will have to wait to have your dinner." Kissing the Pretty one last time he left, not hearing the departing "Fuck you," it flung at him.

He showered then went to bed, 'I will let it down after I rest." His mind wondered through the list of things he wanted to do before he drifted off to sleep.

--------------------------------


End file.
